


Heart Storm

by Duchess_Of_Dumpsters



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Big storm, Concorp radio, Danger, First Kiss, M/M, Permanent Death AU, Pining, Shipping, Tornado, Wels is too gods damned gay for his own good, tornado advisory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:13:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24504436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchess_Of_Dumpsters/pseuds/Duchess_Of_Dumpsters
Summary: Wels just got back, Joe has come to pay him a visit, but Joe isn't the only one.
Relationships: Joe/Wels, Wels/Joe, Welsknight/Joehills
Comments: 10
Kudos: 91





	Heart Storm

Wels wiped the sweat from his brow as he walked back out to his workbench and shulkers yet again. The interior of his house was coming along nicely, even if it was a lot of work. Just as he started assembling some more furniture he felt a shift in the wind, a change in pressure, the temperature falling slightly. This was accompanied by the unmistakable scent of rain on the horizon. Glancing up from his workstation he saw heavy, dark clouds moving in. Below them though, walking up the path, he saw something, someone else heading his way.

That someone, being none other than Joe, the man carrying himself with the kind of confident swagger that only a hermit could have. He was flanked by three happy looking dogs, all wagging tails and bouncing steps. As the wind picked up it started whipping Joe’s short hair around, tugging at his shirt. Wels watched as the other hermit approached, as Joe reached up to adjust his glasses, pushing them slightly up his nose by the middle. Then glancing up and back at the sky, Joe seemed to take note of the quickly approaching storm.

He took a couple steps while looking up before his attention fell back to Wels and Wels himself felt go a little weak-kneed. His heart felt like it skipped a beat when his eyes met Joe’s and honestly, he wished he could just tell the other hermit how he felt. He couldn’t though, not for any specific reason so much as a dozen little ones. Besides, he’d only returned so recently, for all he knew Joe was with one of the others now. He hadn’t spoken to Joe as of yet, he’d simply made himself busy trying to catch up.

Before he knew it, the other hermit was leaning on the crafting table, grinning at Wels with a far too smooth smile to be fair.

“Hey’ya Wels, looks like you’ve been working mighty hard.” Joe said, casting the nearby house an appreciative look.

“Well I had a lot of time to make up for.” Wels offered in return, having to fight the warmth rising in his cheeks when Joe looked back at him with… whatever that was Joe was looking at him with, Wels couldn’t quite place the emotion there.

“That may be true but have you taken any breaks? You look like a soldier after a week's march over rough terrain. Of a night sky too busy hanging stars to remember the moon.” Joe said, his tone gentle, concerned.

“I… well I had breakfast…” Wels said after a moment’s hesitation.

“And it’s nearly sunset. Wels, it’s time for a break, for a meal, my treat.” Joe said, something insistent in his tone.

Wels started to argue, to point out how nearly finished he was, but there was a soft thunk against his helmet, then another, then more and Joe threw his hands out wide.

“Even nature agrees with me!” It was more likely a coincidence but it was a well-timed one as rain started spattering down.

“Fine, if you insist.” He sighed, having a hard time finding the willpower to argue having the handsome poet cook dinner for him. With a shrug, Wels turned towards the house, so they could head inside and get out of the rain… totally not to hide the blush that the poet’s smile caused.

Joe silently fell into step beside him and something about his presence was comfortable, something about it stirred and warmed Wels’ heart and he realized just how badly he’d missed the enigmatic hermit. Still he pushed the feelings aside, trying to ignore them as thunder rolled overhead. Just as the last of the dogs passed through the doorway rain started roaring down with full force and Wels was quick to shut the door. He was surprised just how forceful the storm was and found himself glad for Joe’s impressively lucky timing.

Joe seemed unconcerned by the weather now, heading right for the roughly set up kitchen to get started. Wels tried and failed not to get distracted by the other man’s movements. Watching wistfully while Joe set down a few shulkers and set about getting supplies from them. Wels didn’t even register what those supplies were, just found himself dumbstruck silent watching as Joe set about cutting this, prepping that. Then just as Wels started to snap himself out of it he was truck all over again as Joe started humming to himself.

Wels didn’t recognize the song, but it was catchy. It was just enough to help shift his focus to go over and start helping. It was then he realized just how long ago morning had been, his muscles sore from the push to get the structure done quickly, the amount of digging he’d done when not placing blocks had taken its toll. Not to mention just how hungry he realized he was.

Joe continued humming cheerfully as heavy drops of rain showered down on the new building. Wels could hear the assault of water as it intensified, the roll of thunder, the smell of petrichor permeating the air even inside. All too soon he found himself more focused on that than what he was doing; until Joe’s hand caught his wrist and he jolted at the unexpected touch. Joe was quick to let go, looking worried he’d crossed a boundary, though as soon as Joe’s touch was gone Wels found himself missing it. Still, Joe wouldn’t go grabbing without reason and Wels glanced back to the workspace to realize he’d nearly grabbed a hot pan without paying attention.

“Oh.” He blinked, surprised.

“Sorry I-” Joe started.

“Nono, you’re fine! Thank you, guess I was off in my own little world there.” Wels said with a shaky laugh, silently chiding himself for acting like a fool. How was he supposed to let Joe be Joe if he worried the poet? He really didn’t want to scare the other hermit off either. For the amount he’d like to run his fingers through those soft-looking brown locks-

He had to forcefully wrench himself from his own thoughts, having to do mental gymnastics to try and catch whatever Joe was saying.

“-from burning.”

“Uh… yeah, I’ll be more careful.” Wels assured him, watching as Joe returned to cooking, offering a reassuring smile as he did. Glancing at the meal underway, Wels figured Joe had a pretty decent handle on the work.

Turning away Wels headed for the other side of the room, trying to clear his head. The tantalizing smell of dinner hung heavy in the air, thunder rolled with a vengeance outside and the rain started coming down even harder. That drew the knight’s attention and with a frown, he went over to the window. It was a constant wash like a never-ending bucket was being poured over the panes from the outside. He was fairly certain he’d never seen a storm this bad before.

Something about that realization brought a bubbling of dread, an uncertainty. Wels had set up, right on the side of a river, what if the water rose more than he expected? He’d shifted the land a lot, there was a number of things that could go wrong with a fresh base in a storm like this. He bit his lip and headed for the stereo he’d set up earlier, turning it on for the first time. After a bit of fiddling the one station available was picked up, for the moment, there was only music. Wels breathed a sigh of relief, that had to mean things were alright, didn’t it?

Right?

He found himself just staring at the radio, frowning at the song rattling free from its speakers. That was, until a shrill sound screeched free unexpectedly.

_ There it is _ .

He had no words for the chill that ripped through him, the dread redoubling heavily. The crackling sound that followed, the weight to Pixl’s voice as he spoke, it left Wels all too aware of what kind of danger the storm raging outside might bring.

[Attention Hermits, this is a severe storm advisory. Stay indoors or underground, stay away from any windows or open areas.]

Wels tore his gaze from the stereo to look at Joe, who still seemed unconcerned.

[Zloy and Cub are out tracking the worst of the storm, we will keep you updated on any changes.] There was no missing the tight level of worry in the host’s voice. Knowing that Cub and Zloy were both out in this mess twisted that dark dread all the more.

A bright flash lit the room, almost blinding and less than a beat later there was a deafening crack of thunder, so close, so intense, it shook the very house. For a moment Wels was certain he’d blink the temporary blindness away to see cracked or shattered windows. Luckily though, they were still holding firm. Wels sucked in a sharp breath, glancing the room. Joe’s dogs had huddled together under the table, seeming more afraid from the noise than anything else.

Joe, however, was perfectly calm, plating up food.

“Um… Joe?” Wels asked after a moment.

“We’re fine for the moment.” Joe said smoothly, bringing the plates over to the table.

“How can you be so sure?” Wels asked, uncertain.

“Well ya see Wels, I’ve lived through more than my fair share of bad weather, out in the plains, in the mountains, at sea. Really Wels, it’s a whole lot of flashy rain but nothing bad yet. Might not even get that way, all bark but no bite.” Joe said calmly, sitting down and Wels found himself put somewhat at ease by the words.

Wearily, heavily, Wels dropped into the chair and pulled his plate a little closer, reminded all over again how hungry he was. Somehow he managed to drown out everything for a few moments and just focus on eating. Joe didn’t try for small talk either, just clearing his plate. For just a moment Wels was able to push his concerns aside, the rain still pelting the house in a cacophony, the soft music drifting out from the stereo, the presence of Joe, the warm glow of the half dozen lanterns. For just a moment there was a taste of perfection, for just a moment there was a feeling of bliss. A warmth wrapped Wels’ heart and he found himself wishing he could spend every evening with Joe, the fantastic cooking was also a bonus. Somehow the poet was as skilled with spices as he was with words, crafting a flavorful but hearty meal.

He glanced up from his plate, watching Joe’s thoughtful face, the way the lantern light glinted off his glasses, hiding his eyes ever so slightly, the lack of tension in the poet’s shoulders. There was a soft, comfortable feeling just radiating off of him and Wels wanted for all the world to reach over and take Joe’s hand. He had to shove the thought aside though, forcefully as he felt his hand twitch. He almost did, he almost just shoved his concerns aside and reached for the other, he almost gave in and gave his hearts whims a chance.

Almost.

But almost wasn’t going to change things.

Almost wasn’t going to bring his feelings to light.

Almost.

Was not enough.

He glanced at the windows again, letting out a long, slow, nervous breath and hoped that Joe would assume it was because of the storm. That seemed to work.

“It’s going to be alright, this storm will blow away and then everything will get sorted back to the way it was in no time at all, you’ll see.” Joe said, tone low and soothing.

“You’re right, I’m just not used to this.” Wels offered, it wasn’t a lie, though he meant the words on a few levels.

“New lands, new challenges, new chances.” Joe said and something about his phrasing sparked a shiver that Wels had to work to suppress.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” Wels said around the rising lump in his throat, trying not to flinch at the slight squeak in his voice. If Joe noticed, he didn’t say anything, didn’t point it out. Before the knight could grasp for something else to say though, he saw a sharp change in Joe’s expression and the Poet stood fast.

Wels tensed, instantly going on the alert and right away he took note of how the room was far less cool, how there was a heavy stuffiness as if it had suddenly gotten hot outside. The pressure had changed, the smell had shifted. The hairs on the back of Wels’ neck stood on end and he found himself holding his breath, bated, something had happened.

In a blink, Joe was moving, grabbing Wels by the hand and whistling for the dogs. All at once, they were rushing for the space under the staircase. Wels knew that it was time to worry, Joe wasn’t panicked, but he wasn’t calm now either, he moved with a purpose that Wels normally felt in himself when his friends were in danger.

Danger from monsters.

Monsters could be fought.

Storms…

You can’t stab a storm with a sword and make it go away.

As if to add to the sudden stillness, the sudden lack of rain he realized, the radio let out another shrill shriek, this one felt so much louder than the last.

[All hermits be advised! The storm has taken a turn for the worst, he’s Zloy in the field.] Pixl’s voice rang out, wind suddenly picking up around the house, Wels could hear the windows rattling.

{Everyone, evacuate to your mines! We’ve got multiple cyclones, one has touched down near Wels’ base.} Zloy said, wind and rain buffeting his mic and distorting his voice, in the distance Cub could be heard shouting  _ something _ but whatever it was got lost in the rest of the noise.

“There’s not enough time to make a break for the mine, is there.” Wels stated, swallowing hard.

“That’s why I brought us here, I’m sorry Wels, guess I got a little too self-assured. I should have caught the change sooner, should have given us a proper chance.” Joe said quietly, his confidence draining from his tone.

There came a high pitched whistling, something that morphed and twisted into something more akin to an angry growl. Wels drew in a long breath, realizing what he was hearing he reached out and wrapped his arms around Joe, pulling him into a tight hug.

“Don’t apologize. No one can see the future Joe. You tried, that’s enough for me.” Wels said, feeling a strange sense of calm wash over him. Suddenly his earlier concerns felt so stupid, they felt like such a waste of time. Suddenly every moment previously felt like it had been more precious than he’d realized and he regretted all the missed opportunities. With the way Joe relaxed slightly against him, wrapping his arms around him, Wels decided this was the time.

The roaring was getting closer.

The windows were rattling.

The house was starting to shake.

It was the last chance.

“Joe… I need to tell you I… I don’t know when exactly it happened but I’m… I fell for you, and I fell hard and I’ve been too much of a coward to tell you.” Wels said, rushing slightly, raising his voice against the ever-increasing screeching of the wind. Joe rested his head against Wels, speaking just loudly enough to be heard.

“I guess that makes two of us.”

Time felt like it slowed to a crawl, the absolute den of noise fell to the background, drowned out by the moment, by Joe in his arms, by the poet pulling back just enough their eyes could meet. He felt himself go breathless for a whole new reason, he watched as Joe ever so slightly licked his own lips, the movement the only reason that Wels realized his eyes had fallen there.

Without an ounce more hesitation Wels reached up to snake his fingers into Joe’s hair and pull him closer, to crash their lips together. Wels’ heart felt like it could give the rattling windows some serious competition, the passion in that kiss igniting like a blaze that couldn’t be put out. It felt like it could match the force of the roaring wind all around the house, that it could shout right back and run it off. The way Joe’s lips moved against his setting Wels’ whole body alight like a strike of lightning that could illuminate the entire world.

All at once, in just that moment, everything fell away and in his heart, Wels felt like everything had finally fallen into place. It seemed so ironic, that he’d find the missing piece of himself just as nature was about to rip their lives away. Each motion, each chase of the lips, each whimper, and gasp felt so much more desperate and intense than the last. The knowledge that any second, in a fraction or less, they could be ripped away from each other, with no hope of surviving, no hope…

The house rattled and groaned, windows shattered, the dogs barked and huddled, terrified, and Wels pulled Joe all the closer, holding all the tighter, not bothering to let their lips part a moment before they were forced away from each other.

But then…

Silence.

All went quiet, everything going still… he hadn’t realized that the sounds… that the storm… that the twister coming to steal their lives… had moved away. The wind had carried off another direction, and then…

Then there was a crackle from the radio.

And then… Cub’s voice spilled through.

|Holy smokes, guys you’re not going to believe this!|

{The cyclone just jumped Wels’ house! It looked like it was going to rip it to shreds and then it just…}

|lifted right into the air! It touched back down after but it’s moving clear of everyone’s bases!|

{the skies are starting to clear up, the other cyclones have spun out to nothing.}

Just like that…

The danger had passed.

No need for swords…

Just a strange bit of luck.

Wels couldn’t find reason to be upset or even try to question it.

Not when Joe was pulling him in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if this seems kinda messy or scrambled, I got hit with the idea when a big storm rolled in and I abandoned everything to start writing this! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
